Is 'Getting Killed By Your Ex' A Myth?
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Read to find out. Maiko forever. Rated T just in case.


**I thought this would be a funny idea to throw out there. I don't know exactly how this came to me, but it seemed ok, I guess.**

**Note: As if it wasn't obvious just by what you read, it takes place in the Boiling Rock episode, except with a little twist.**

**~Interrogation cell, regular POV**

"I never meant to hurt you," Zuko said, trying as hard as he could to calm her down.

"Really, how's that working out for you," Mai asked, turning away from him.

Zuko sighed, he knew this would happen. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't listen. It's not that Mai didn't understand; it was the fact that she was just too upset to care that was keeping her from forgiving him. Zuko, however, knew that what he did was wrong. He should've taken her with him in the first place, even if she said no, at least she'd know why he left.

"Mai...please try to understand. I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't drag you into all this. Do you really think that being labeled as a 'traitor' is better than what you have otherwise?"

She snapped back at him, "Being with you is _worth_ being called a traitor, Zuko! You could've at least looked me in the eye when you ripped my heart out! I don't care why you left; I want to know why I wasn't good enough to go with you."

Even through her usually stoic, emotionless eyes, _he_ could see she was on the verge of tears...it would mark the second time he had ever seen her cry. The first time, being the day he departed into exile, three years ago. The sight brought painful memories, and even more guilt than Zuko already had.

"I didn't take you with me, because I knew the following things would happen. One: Azula would mark you for death, as she has done for me. Two: even you are patriotic enough not join your enemy's side to end the war...no matter how much you want it to stop. Three: if you had come with me, it means you would turn your back on Ty Lee, something you swore you would _never_ do," Zuko replied, silently praying to Agni that the girl he loved so dearly would listen.

Mai stood silently, refusing to look at his handsome face, comprehending everything he had said.

Of course, everyone knew that betraying Princess Azula was the ultimate death wish, but that never mattered too much to Mai. Ever since the night she had met Zuko, she had been growing less afraid of her wicked "friend." It was hard to explain really, but he made her stronger. She lost any fear she had of the possible, always negative, outcomes of saying 'no' to the Princess.

Mai was very patriotic. She loved her Nation, just not the leadership but, other than that, everything else was bearable and, somewhat, pleasant. So it was rather obvious that Mai wouldn't side against her home. However, it was a little-known fact that even the weapons mistress didn't believe in murder or senseless killing. She didn't support the war, and never did.

Finally, there was the subject of Ty Lee...Mai's best and closest companion. It was true that Mai swore to never turn her back on her friend...no, 'friend' was an understatement...the two girls were like sisters. No one dared to argue that. Mai would do anything in her power to keep Ty Lee safe. Even if it meant going against Azula in battle! She swore to this because she knew Ty Lee would do the same for her, if given the chance.

However, all this put aside, Mai would've given it all to go with Zuko. Not because she was stubborn...and not only because she loved him...but because of how she couldn't go with him the first time. When he was banished...she cried for, what was possibly, the first time in her life. She almost begged him take her into exile, as well. He had refused, saying that she belonged in the Fire Nation and that she didn't deserve to be marked as an outcast, for any reason. To this day, Zuko still regretted not bringing her into banishment with him...

Mai knew she still loved him, even though he had left her _again_. She looked up at him, finally and spoke.

"I'm still very angry at you, and I want to make sure we get through this and out of here _alive_ for the most part."

"I'm going to regret asking, and I think I know the answer, but why?"

"You think I came here alone?"

Zuko said nothing, he knew what she meant...Azula was on the island and that meant trouble for the plan to use the Gondola to escape.

He grabbed Mai's hand, "You want to come with me? Fine, you can, but you might regret it later."

"Who said I cared? Getting some revenge on you for dumping me makes it worth it," she answered, "Let's go."

They ran through the nearly empty hallways of the prison until finally getting out to the courtyard, where Sokka and the others were waiting.

"Zuko what took you so long," the Water Tribe boy asked, "And do I want to know why _she_ is with you?"

Zuko turned to him, "She didn't give me much of a choice in the matter."

Mai grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall, she gave him her death glare, "Speaking of which, I hope you know that the absolute second we get off this island I'm going to kill you. Understood?"

He nodded in shock and she released him.

Chit Sang leaned over and whispered, "Who's she, your ex?"

Zuko nodded again and the man replied with a small 'oh.'

"You! You're one of the reasons I got thrown in this place," Suki said accusingly referring to Mai.

"I wasn't the one that decided to put you here. I had no say in the matter," the pale girl replied.

Suki blanked, "Oh right..."

"Sokka, now that this riot has started, it'll be easier to get through your plan, but what next," Hakoda, Sokka's father, asked.

His son pointed to an area up on the tower where the Gondola came in, "In order to get out of here with our lives, we have to kidnap the Warden. That way they won't cut the line when we get on."

"So, how do we do that," Zuko asked.

"I have no idea."

"What, I thought you thought this through!"

"I thought you told me it ok not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!"

Chit Sang silenced them, "Hey, I think your girlfriend's got it covered."

Suki jumped over the heads of the fighting prisoners, dodging multiple Firebending blasts from the guards, and gracefully made her way up to the top. She grabbed the Warden, pushed him against the wall, and tied his hand together with his sash and gagged him with cloth. Then the others finally got up there with her, panting heavily from running.

Hakoda smiled knowingly at his son, "That's some girl."

"Tell me about it," Sokka replied, dreamily.

As they ran to the Gondola, with the Warden in tow, Mai said, to Zuko, "I can't believe you went as far as capturing my Uncle."

"I'll take that as strike two against me," Zuko answered, "But just know it wasn't my idea."

"Now that's something I can believe."

Once they finally got to the Gondola they got on, and made sure to destroy the brakes, so they wouldn't be stopped.

"This is as fast as it's going to go, but it's enough to save our lives," Suki said.

"Wait, who's that," Hakoda asked looking out the window.

On the island were Azula and Ty Lee...not good.

"That's a problem," Zuko said.

Mai stared down malevolently at the Princess, then spoke, "That's it. I've been waiting seven years to do this. You don't mind me telling off your sister, do you?"

"Please go ahead, say whatever you like. It'll be fun to watch."

"I will, but remember this, no matter what I say to her, I'm not doing for you."

Guards used swords to stop the wheels on the pulleys from working, making the Gondola stop entirely. Azula used a pair of handcuffs, along with Firebending, to ride across the rail leading up to the Gondola. Ty Lee, however, ran across the wire, like a tight rope. Once both of them were on the roof, Mai and Zuko climbed up to face them.

Azula looked scornfully at Mai, while Ty Lee stared in shock and fear of what was about to happen. There was a deathly pause; it was as if the Earth had completely stopped moving.

Mai looked first at Ty Lee, and said with all seriousness, "Get out of the way."

The, usually perky, acrobat nodded in fear, and moved behind the handle holding the Gondola safely above the 200 degree water. Mai motioned for Zuko to stay where Ty Lee was. This was between the Princess and weapons mistress only.

"Why am I not surprised? I knew this would happen. Ever since that accursed night when you met _him_, I knew you'd be the first to question your loyalties. The only thing I don't understand is, why? Why would you betray me like this? You know the consequences," Azula said, breaking the second moment of silence.

The swords holding the brakes back had broken. The Gondola was moving again and the second one used to take prisoners to the island in the center was coming closer to them.

Mai readied a knife, hidden in her sleeve, and said with a menacing glare, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. _You miscalculated; I love Zuko more than I fear you._"

"No you miscalculated! You should've feared me more!"

Azula readied her hands to shoot a bolt of lightning, and Mai pulled out her knife, but before either one could attack...Ty Lee chi-blocked Azula! Zuko's evil sister fell to the ground, unable to move. Mai and Zuko stared in shock at what had just been done.

Ty Lee ran over to Mai with watery eyes, "I didn't mean to really...I-I...she was going to hurt you and I just..."

Mai put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, silencing her, and unexpectedly pulled her into a comforting hug.

The ebony-haired girl said clearly, "What you have just done is the bravest thing I've ever seen, and I'm so proud of you."

Zuko moved his sister onto the other Gondola as it passed by, and watched as they made it to the exit. He couldn't get over what Mai had said. Did she mean it? Probably not, considering she was doing this for herself. Everyone got off the Gondola and started running.

"Alright, how'd you two get here," Zuko asked.

The two friends showed them the elegant airship they arrived in.

Sokka smiled, "This'll work."

They boarded and made sure to get rid of any guards or crewmen, then took off. Everyone was in the cockpit, making sure they knew which way to go.

"We're heading for the Western Air Temple, but instead we should head towards Ember Island so we can throw them off our trail," Sokka said looking over a map.

"That's my boy," Hakoda said, smiling.

While Chit Sang drove and everyone else talked, Mai decided now was the time for something that needed to be done.

She got up and grabbed Zuko's arm, "I need to speak you in private."

Without waiting for an answer she pulled him out of the room, down the hallway, and into her room on the ship. Ty Lee, Sokka, Suki, and Hakoda watched them leave.

Hakoda leaned over and asked Ty Lee, "Is it wise to trust those two alone together?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's just mad at him right now," the girl answered.

Mai closed, and locked, the door after releasing him. He took a few steps ahead and turned to her.

"Listen whatever you want to do end my existence just go ahead and do it. Just, please, be gentle..."

She said nothing. Instead she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him! Zuko shyly kissed back, snaking his arms around her slender waist. When they parted, Mai smiled and rested her head against his.

"You forgive me."

"You heard what I said back there...I meant every word of it..."

Her Prince gave her a goofy grin, and they kissed again, lovingly.

**~End.**

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mai**


End file.
